venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Fan: Gone
Five. Five Days sense he went missing. There are no leads, no evidence, no nothing. And I call myself a police officer. I thought watching some the Morning News would sooth me. I was wrong. The female anchor looked very excited to tell me what I already know. "And as far as we know, authorities still haven't found Twenty-Nine Year Old Johnathan Ghost." I went to get myself some coffee, and get ready for my shift. I already read the report over a million times, I practically memorized it. She went on, doing the usual "when you see this person, tell the authorities" kind of thing. The anchor finally was done with the missing person case and switched over to something else. I turned the TV off as I hurried out the door. I was going to be late. Again. __________________________________________________________________________________ I powerwalked my way into the police station in a hurry, hoping that no one notcied that I was five minutes late. The lobby was packed. I managed to get by and into the hallway. I made my way over to the records room when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to find one of my fellow officers. "Mr. Toast wants to speak with you." I walked reluctantly back to the incredibly crowded lobby. My heart sank as I saw the Co-founder of P.I.E. March over to me. His face was written with Anger, Confusion, and Despare. " Please tell me you found something, anything, ple-" I cut him off. " I'm sorry sir, really I am, but we've found no new information on your partners dissaprerance. We're trying everything in our power to find him, and as I already told you before if we do find any new information about this then we will tell you." He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it as he turned around and started to walk out. Tears were starting to form in his eyes. I sighed, going back the hallway. I tried to do my normal routine, go on patrol, and try to forget what happened in the lobby. It wasn't working like how wanted it to. (Probably because nothing exciting or something that would really distract me was happening at the moment.) I pulled over my police car for a moment to clear my head. My police radio sparked to life all of a sudden, making me jump. I wondered what was going on. A voice from the other end quickly answer my question. "We have reports of screaming inside Bermont Aparment Complex..." That was all I needed to hear. I quickly stared the car again as a raced down to the apartment complex. __________________________________________________________________________________ ( I forgot to put this at the top, but this story is going to have many POVS from different people. To make it less confusing I made each POV a different font. It's up to you though to figure out who's who.) I can't walk anymore. '' ''My head hurts. It hurts so much! The ringing wont stop! I can't do this! I cant... The pain only gets worse! I've been trying to escape so badly. To escape... But now all I see is red! I hear footsteps. Have them found me? No... No! No! No! No! I need to hide! Where?! The footsteps are getting louder! I need to run! Ah! I tripped on a stupid tree root! Crap! I need to just get behind a tree! Phew, that was close one. Wait... My bag! Crap, I dropped it! There's no time to get it now. Who ever that was probably already found it. I need to keep moving before anyone finds me. __________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Fan Fiction